1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to goods delivery switches, and particularly to a goods delivery switch in an automatic vending machine.
2. Description of Related Art
In an automatic vending machine, a delivery assembly is used for pushing goods out of a goods channel. The delivery assembly includes a spring and a motor. The motor is rotatable to rotate the spring, to move the goods out of the goods channel. A micro switch is used for stopping the motor after the goods is moved out of the goods channel. However, a position of the micro switch must be accurate, and a sensitivity of the micro switch must be adjusted often. Otherwise, the motor may not be stopped and always be rotated to move the goods out. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.